All of You
by Suzumia
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go way back, but Sasuke still won't open up. It's been imprinted in his mind not to trust anyone, he's practically been born with a wall between himself and the world, allowing no one to see the real him. But the wall can't hold forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! Well.. this is my first story, and I haven't had anyone to read through this before posting, besides English isn't my first language, so please, don't be mad at me if I've screwed up somewhere!

I am pretty sure it's alright, though.. Anyhow, on with the story, please review! :D

Ehm.. I do not own them, sad enough.

They aren't ninjas in this one, and they might be slightly out of character.. not too much though, I've tried to make them behave themselves ^^'

***

'Is this really necessary?' Sasuke thought, trying to look as stoic and uncaring as usual, but it was quite hard when sitting in the lap of his friend. In fact, Sasuke had a hard time keeping from blushing. This was very unusual, and very humiliating. People in general had gotten the picture by now; you don't come to close to Uchiha Sasuke, and you _definitely do not touch him!_ This unspoken rule had been unbroken for a couple of years now, not including the very few required touches, like in gym-class, when they _had to_ touch. Otherwise, the rule had protected Sasuke well. 'Hn, there seems to be at least one who hasn't got it' Sasuke thought, angrily.

Even so, he didn't move away, mostly because of the pair of arms that wound themselves around his waist when he tried before, which made his whole body tense up. 'Okay, Naruto, you've proven your point, I'm not untouchable.. Please let go of me now..' he thought, glaring at the arms. The owner of those restraining arms chuckled, as he read Sasuke's face. "You know, I don't think your _great mind power _is strong enough to get my arms off of you, Sasuk~e" he said, grinning wide. Oh yes, he was enjoying this. Sasukes glare hardened, just about to turn into a death glare. 'Just because we're at some _damn bus stop_ that's only got _one fucking chair_, that doesn't give him permission to make me _sit on top of him! I am very capable of standing up, dobe!_' Strangely enough, Naruto didn't seem to respond to Sasukes angry mind waves. Sasuke inhaled deep and tried to relax, even a little, wondering why he accepted this at all. Well, as long as no one saw them, saw _him_, like this, it was.. tolerable. He still didn't like it though.

***

As Sasuke began to relax, Narutos grin widened even more, if possible. The fact that the Uchiha even let himself be touched was a big surprise, and Naruto didn't wait for him to change his mind, so he had secured his grip of the lithe body above him as fast as he could. Sasuke _did_ tense up at that though. Even so, it all went a lot smoother than expected, probably because of the chock. Sasuke hadn't had any close contact in years, for all Naruto knew.

By now, Naruto was grinning like a madman. 'It would be _so_ funny if someone came here now' he thought, imagining how Sasuke would react. The vision that came up in his head of Sasuke freaking out, made him laugh. An Uchiha didn't freak out, that just didn't happen. Sasuke froze again, turned the Uchiha-glare towards Naruto. "What?" he demanded, looking offended. "Oh, nothing, nothing - just imagining some of your less pleasant characteristics. Like.. you freaking, for an example. " He said, smirking. Sasuke only huffed and glared some more, but he didn't relax again.

***

They didn't talk much during the bus ride. They just sat beside each other, Sasuke looking out the window and, on occasions, at Naruto. It was quite a long ride, and Sasuke was tired, so at some point he fell asleep, leaning his head against the window. The next thing he knew was Narutos voice waking him up, telling him they should get off the bus. 'Oh yeah, school.'

Sasuke wasn't thrilled. Still he got of the bus and began walking towards school, not completely awake yet. He was somewhat aware of Naruto walking beside him, but didn't think much about it. "You're kind of out of it, aren't you?" Sasuke snapped back to reality, turned his head, and found himself looking straight into a pair of questioning, blue eyes. He looked away, nodding. This was also highly unusual for an Uchiha. They didn't show any weakness, well, some of us may not consider tiredness as a weakness, but still. They did.

Sasuke began to wonder if something was wrong with him. The rule had been broken, and he _let it happen!_ He didn't even try to stop it! Plus, he just admitted he was "out of it". He glanced at the boy walking beside him. 'Maybe it's him. He's doing something to me!?' Sasuke, even in his current, strange state, knew that he wasn't making any sense, not even to himself. He tried again. 'No… maybe I'm sick? Or..'  
Sasuke couldn't think of any explanation that actually made sense, so he stopped trying. 'Anyway, I should stay away from Naruto. At least for now. He's… too much… too…'  
He glanced at Naruto again, his eyes widened. 'Too close!'

***

Naruto had noticed that something with Sasuke was off today. The distant, untouchable Sasuke wasn't nearly as distant and untouchable as usual. 'I am _so_ going to take advantage of that' He thought, grinning. Ok, they had been friends for years, but still, Naruto didn't know too much about him.

Sasuke didn't open up, not to anyone, though sometimes, Naruto thought he saw the wall between Sasuke and everyone else crack. Sometimes, the _real_ Sasuke would show, though you wouldn't notice if you didn't watch him closely. And that's what Naruto did. He watched him closely every day. Sure, he joked around a lot with his other friends, but he always kept an eye on Sasuke, just so he'd know when, if, the wall splintered. He knew that the cracking always threw Sasuke a bit out of balance, not that he'd let it show, but it was quite a long time since he could fool Naruto with his ever-present mask of indifference. So every time he noticed Sasukes slightly different behaviour, he would make up some excuse to leave his other friends, to get to Sasuke's side.

Naruto didn't know if Sasuke knew that he saw the cracks in the wall, neither he nor Sasuke would bring the subject up. Anyway, what was certain was that the wall wouldn't hold forever. Some day, it would fall, and when that day came, Naruto wanted to be beside him, wanted to prevent the real Sasuke from breaking down alongside his wall.

***

At lunch, Sasuke finally got to be on his own again. Today he had to fight hard to keep up his usual attitude, he really tried, but… it was like Naruto said earlier; he was totally "off". To be surrounded by random, annoying people when he wasn't too great was very tiring. He wanted to go home, to be left alone, but of course, he didn't.

The one person who wasn't a total pain in his ass was, surprisingly, Naruto. Even though his plan was to stay away from him, Naruto wouldn't let him. He'd always show up, suddenly walking beside him, sitting at the same table in the classes (even though Sasuke was quite sure he was heading towards another table, just some seconds earlier) and such. And to his own surprise, he didn't mind. Naruto wasn't loud, as usual. He kept quiet, and when talking, he kept his voice low. He also got the attention away from Sasuke when the random people went too far, he'd let Sasuke escape, and find him again some minutes later. Yeah, Sasuke didn't mind. That didn't lessen the feeling of relief that washed through him now that he was completely alone, though.

When the school day finally ended, Sasuke knew he had Naruto to thank for his mental health. 'The more reason to keep away from him, starting now'

Yes, Sasuke didn't like to depend on others. He hadn't done that for a long, long time, and he certainly wouldn't start now. Even so, he took his time to get out from the classroom. 'Not that I'm waiting for him or anything, I just wanna see if…' He didn't even bother to continue the lie he made up for himself.

Naruto beamed at Sasuke as he rushed to his side, walking to the bus stop. Sasuke didn't smile back, but nodded briefly. He could get used to this. Maybe.

***

They ended up in Narutos flat. When they were about to part, Sasuke still hadn't gotten back to his normal self. Naruto didn't like the thought of letting the raven haired boy go home alone in this state. He knew that Sasuke could take care of himself very well, but… he wanted to help, he really did. In the end, it was probably the combination of his genuine kindness and worry that made Sasuke give in. Naruto opened the door, stepped inside, let Sasuke in, closed and locked the door again before he turned to the slightly taller boy. "So, what do you want to do? You've got homework? No?" He wasn't surprised when Sasuke shook his head. "'Thought so, me neither… you want something to eat?" He asked, smiling brightly. He didn't really wait for Sasuke to answer, but took of to the kitchen as he spoke. Sasuke obediently followed. Yeah, something was totally wrong with him.

"So, you want something?" Naruto asked again, standing looking into the fridge. Sasuke just shook his head again. 'Fine' Naruto thought, helping himself to some ramen.

"Well then, what do you want to do? I've got all these games, if you wanna play. Or we could watch TV, or just hang out, whatever you want." Naruto ran around, looking for a bowl, but when Sasuke didn't answer he stopped, turning to face him. "Well?" Still no answer. 'He's not so talkative, is he..' Naruto thought. ''Guess I'll have to make the decisions then'

"How about we watch a movie, 's that okay with you?" Naruto began to worry a little when Sasuke just nodded again. When he thought about it, Sasuke hadn't uttered a word since they entered his apartment. 'What's wrong with him?' Naruto wondered 'I know something's totally off, but… I don't know.. maybe I'm over thinking this.'

Naruto shook his head, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Sasuke definitely seemed more fragile than usual. It made him want to hug the other boy, made him wanna tell him that, whatever it was, it would be alright. However, that would _not_ be a great thing to do since Sasuke wasn't the _cuddling_ type. A shiver went down Narutos spine at the thought of Sasukes reaction. He decided to continue the conversation. "Okay then, how about you go pick a movie? They're lined up in there, by the TV." He pointed towards the living room, which, conveniently enough was next door to the kitchen.

Sasuke barely bowed his head in agreement before he slowly shuffled out, into the next room.

Naruto sighed quietly before continuing his search for a bowl. 'Really, this is getting worse. I need to get him to talk to me, at the least. And he needs to relax, and I _really_ want him to open up to me!' At this point, Naruto was quite frustrated, but he calmed himself quickly. 'Nothing's getting better by me getting all worked up about this. Besides, I can't _make_ Sasuke trust me, if I put pressure on him, he'll run away for sure. I guess I'll just have to wait, and _be there_, so he knows he can come to me if he needs to.'

***

Sasuke was positively flipping. He didn't really know how he let himself get talked into this, but still, here he was, sitting on Narutos floor, fighting with himself. 'This is not good, this is _not _good, _this is not good_!' He felt as if he was at the breaking point, something he couldn't allow himself to be. He's senses was on overdrive, his heart racing, eyes flickering, registering everything, the scarcely furnished room, all possible and impossible exits, even the colours seemed brighter than usual. This was just too much, his whole life he'd been taught not too depend on anyone but yourself, not too trust anyone but the family, not too open up to anyone without a _very_ valid reason. And yet, here he was. This was probably the first time he'd visited someone else's house, besides - of course, within the family or because of his father's business. He'd never felt the need to, either.

Still… He hadn't protested half as much as he should have, getting dragged here. He was torn between dashing out of there - he was quite sure he'd be able to get out before Naruto could stop him, ask him strenuous, but qualified questions – and, well.. staying.

After all, this was Naruto, his one real friend; the one he, despite himself, found himself trusting more and more, even depending on… a little, maybe.. Naruto made him open up, bit by bit, even if he didn't mean to, it was almost impossible to resist that bright, ever present smile of his, those eyes…

Sasuke couldn't trust himself with Naruto. He had fun, if nothing else, he'd laugh at the dobe's stupidity, he could relax, and sometimes he even talked about himself. This was not Uchiha-like behaviour. Even that said, Sasuke sometimes had a hard time finding the error in spending too much time with him.

'This. Is. Enough. Now is not the time, I can't, I _can't_ let him weaken my defence any more, not right now. I _have to get out of here_ or I don't know what I'll …!' He's thoughts were interrupted by a hand tapping gently at his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

***

Naruto entered the living room to find Sasuke sitting stiffly on the floor, eyes flickering. '..This is getting worse, isn't it..' Naruto thought, getting worried.

He quietly approached the rigid boy. 'Heh, this kind of feels like taming a wild animal' he thought grimly, though a bit amused. Gently, but firmly, touching his shoulder, Naruto called out his name. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke flinched away, looking up – startled. Naruto would have been offended at the reaction, were it not for the look in Sasukes eyes. He looked desperate, but for what? Naruto couldn't make up his mind, it could be; "_Please_ – let me out of here!" or; "_Please_ – make me stay, I can't take it!" As it was, Naruto decided it to be the second alternative.

He realized he hadn't gotten a verbal response, so he tried again. "Sasuke… Are you alright?" 'Though I bloody well know he isn't.. At all.'

Sasuke still didn't answer; he seemed to try hard to collect himself. Naruto's heart ached; he looked so vulnerable, so fragile. He reached out his hand towards Sasuke again, but at this, Sasuke flew up, slapped his hand away and dashed out of the room, clearly making a run for it. Naruto would not have it. He rushed into the hallway, grabbing hold of Sasuke's elbow, holding him back as he was opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he exclaimed, trapping the other boy against the wall, slamming the door shut, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya folks  here's the second part of my SasuNaru - or NaruSasu – story! I haven't quite decided who's going to top ^^ anyways – any love that is spoken of in this chapter is purely friendly love, you know, **friendship**! The other kind of love comes later :P

***

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself captured, held back by strong arms. This wasn't going according to plan. According to plan, he'd be on his way to the bus stop right now, moving, not standing still and _definitely _not having his personal space invaded!

He pushed at the arms, trying to break free. Since he and Naruto was about equally strong, he actually got away from the wall, but Naruto wouldn't let him anywhere near the door. They half-wrestled for a couple of seconds, and then Naruto managed to knock him to the floor, straddling him.

"You are not going _anywhere!_" Naruto all but hissed at him.

Sasuke stopped fighting, it was pointless – Naruto wouldn't get off anytime soon. This was the second time today they were in a position like this, only this time; Naruto was the one sitting in Sasuke's lap. Without his permission.

Sasuke didn't know what to do; Naruto was staring fiercely at him and he was kind of having a break down. He decided to use one of his weapons – the Uchiha mask of indifference. He pulled his emotions inwards, leaving his face blank. At least, that's what he was trying to do.

…It didn't work!? The wave of dread that crashed over Sasuke was so strong he could taste it.

'I really am worthless then…?'

Naruto had been partly wrong about "the wall"; the purpose of it wasn't to close Sasuke off, but rather his emotions – his weaknesses. Naruto had got at least one thing right though; the wall was breaking, and it was breaking right now. The dam that had been holding back his emotions was suddenly gone, and Sasuke was drowning in anger, confusion, anguish and sadness. His head hurt, and it hurt badly. He didn't even notice when silent tears started to fall.

***

Yes, Naruto had been quite furious. He knew it didn't make things better, but still; Sasuke had tried to run away! And in a pretty bad state of mind too! Besides, Naruto wasn't the kind of a person who liked getting run away from… so, maybe he'd overreacted, slamming Sasuke into the wall, and looking back, he'd definitely overdone it when he knocked him down to the floor, but at the time it seemed like a good idea…

However, right now, Naruto was deeply regretting his rash actions. He hadn't fully understood Sasuke's state of mind.

Naruto watched him transform in front of his eyes; his face changing from desperation to chock to despair, and now he was a mess, crying on the floor with the most heartbreaking expression on his face.

Naruto had to do something; he couldn't stand seeing Sasuke suffer like this.

He got up; Sasuke's only reaction was to curl himself up into a ball, arms clutching his head.

Naruto felt like he was about to cry too, but he pulled himself together. 'This is not the time! I can't e – whatever Sasuke needs me to be – it I'm breaking down too!'

Thus, he took a couple of seconds to calm down before he knelt down next to Sasuke, shaking him gently. He leaned close to his ear; speaking softly. "Sasuke? You hear me, right?" No reaction. Naruto tried again. "Sasuke, please – we need to get off the floor." Nothing. Naruto sat up straight, thinking.

Option one; they stayed on the floor. It was the easy way out, but they'd probably get sick, the floor was quite cold. 'OK, note to self; turn the heater up'.

Option two; Naruto'd try to get Sasuke on the coach, or the bed, without Sasuke's cooperation. The bed was closer than the couch, so… the problem was Sasuke. Sure, Naruto was strong enough to move him, but.. what had happened to him? Why wasn't he responding? 'What the heck is wrong with him!?' Yeah, Naruto was worried, and not even the normal kind of worried, more like the 'worried-out-of-his-mind' kind of worried. 'This, it just isn't… Sasuke doesn't behave like this!! Ever!' After a short minute of freaking out, he decided to put his plan into motion. "Come on, time to get moving" he said, mostly to himself, and tried to pull Sasuke up by his arms. Sasuke didn't resist, but he didn't help either, still crying, eyes empty. "Sasuke! Work with me!" Naruto growled quietly, but to no avail. As it was, Sasuke got dragged in to the bedroom by his arms.

To get Sasuke up on the bed was harder than Naruto had thought, but he made it. Sasuke had stopped crying by now, but he was still motionless, his body tense, eyes dead. Besides; 'Damn, he's cold!'. Since Naruto didn't know what Sasuke needed or wanted, he did what he would have wanted someone to do. He lay down beside Sasuke, pulling and pushing them into a position where he was spooning Sasuke, hugging him to his chest. At second thought, he put a blanket over them. Sasuke had to warm up.

When Naruto was satisfied with the arrangements he once again focused on Sasuke, holding him tighter, softly murmuring nonsense words of comfort, how it was going to be okay, that he was there for him, that he didn't have to worry or hold back, it was all okay…

After a while, Naruto didn't know how long, Sasuke started relaxing. He kind of shivered, and Naruto realized he was crying again. This time he seemed to be aware of it, 'cause unlike before he acted like he was ashamed; he tried to curl up, scooting away from Naruto, but Naruto didn't let go. Instead he too curled up, around Sasuke, not allowing any space between them. Sasuke's crying increased. '…should I get him something? I guess a tissue would be nice, and maybe something to drink?' _(I usually want to drink something after crying ^^)_ Deciding to go for it, he began unwinding his arms off of Sasuke, mentally preparing himself of getting out of bed, but was distracted by a sudden movement. "No!"

Sasuke'd spun around and flung his arms around Naruto's neck, his face in the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

The first seconds, Naruto was frozen with shock. He never thought he'd see the day when Uchiha Sasuke would hug someone – preventing them from leaving. 'Idiot, like I'd leave you like this' he thought, smiling. He put one of his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer, his other hand going up to pat the back of his head, soothing. "I'm not going anywhere" he said, still smiling.

***

- Sasuke's POV, starting when Naruto got off him, Sasuke still lying on the floor -

When the weight on his stomach and hips disappeared, he curled up, trying to escape from the pain that exploded in his head, again and again.

Sasuke wasn't used to feel, not like this. Every time his father his father had ignored him, every time his mother glared at him, hatred in her eyes, he'd felt nothing. Now it all came back to haunt him. Anger, insecurity and sadness, indescribable sadness was pounding in his head, his body. He distantly became aware of someone calling him, but he had nowhere near the self control it would take to break the paralyzed state he was in.

He lost all track of time, and the pain was not lessening. He shivered, but didn't feel the cold. He wasn't aware of the change of location before he was being lifted and pushed onto something soft. Next thing he knew, something, _someone_, warm was pressing against his back and a pair of arms was put around him.

Sasuke almost cried out of relief; not only because it felt good, but because another feeling had appeared inside of him. It kind of hurt to with its intensity, but not in a bad way. As a voice forced its way into his mind, the hurtful emotions weakened and a wave of new, different ones washed in.

He didn't mind; happiness, contentment and love, those emotions were dominant now. He still hadn't gained full control of himself, but he relaxed anyway, calmed by the voice he now recognized as Narutos. As he thought of Naruto, gratefulness and love took over him, bringing him to tears. He tried to pull away, ashamed of himself, but Naruto followed, tightening his grip. It felt so good, he felt completely safe and cared for. Accepted. Really, if Naruto cared this much after seeing him at his worst… Another wave engulfed Sasuke, and he cried harder, unable to control himself. It was almost too much. Love… yes, he loved Naruto, and he knew the feeling was mutual. Naruto was the only person; outside the family, that knew anything about the real him.

Sasuke was absolutely sure about one thing; if he'd been at his own home, surrounded by his family when having this breakdown, it would have been a thousand times worse. He shivered at the thought of their reactions.

He's thoughts abruptly came to an end when he felt Naruto pull away. He froze, eyes widening in fear. 'What…? He's going to _leave me now?!_ I don't think so!'. He flung around and all but threw himself at Naruto, his arms around Naruto's neck. "No!" his voice was weak, but steadier than he thought it would be.

He hid his face by Naruto's neck, waiting for his reaction. 'If he only knew what power he holds over me now…' The mere thought of rejection made his insides hurt. His grip unconsciously tightened. Right then Naruto seemed to snap out of his paralyzed condition.

Sasuke felt the pull around his waist, and was once again flush against Naruto. He almost sighed as relief washed through him, and when Naruto patted his head and said something about staying, he relaxed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~! I'm back with a new chapter!**** Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot to do, a lot on my mind… Anyway! On with the chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews ;D I love you all!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke's POV

He had no idea how long they lay there, holding on to each other. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he was currently waking up. Sasuke opened his eyes, fully awake at once. Usually, he'd get out of bed the very moment he awoke, but this time he allowed himself to stay for a while. Besides; he hadn't the total control over himself that he used to have.

He sat up on one elbow, looking down at Naruto. He kind of looked like a child when asleep, very cute. Sasuke smiled - very rare, yes – for a couple of seconds before his expression became serious.

He thought about his situation – it had changed quite drastically. He paled at the memory of his behaviour. It was not okay, as far as you get from okay, to act like that. Especially to act like that _in front of someone!_ Still… he clearly remembered the feeling of total acceptance. Naruto probably didn't think any less of him. This thought made Sasuke feel better. Not that he was able to feel bad right now; he was still floating around in warmth, both physically and mentally, experiencing the after shocks of his breakdown. He looked down at Naruto again for a short while, deciding he too wanted to rest some more. Naruto looked so peaceful.

Sasuke snuggled up next to Naruto, his back flush against the other boy's chest, Naruto's arm around him. For once, he didn't allow himself to reflect upon his actions. 'Yeah yeah, shut up you!' he defensively shot at the faint mocking voice in the back of his head. 'I've just had a trauma, it's perfectly normal to… relax… for a bit'  
Even so, it took a little while for him to relax completely - he still hadn't gotten used to… touching.. but soon enough, he was once again asleep.

When he woke up an undefined amount of time later, he was to content to move at all, to comfortable, to lazy to even open his eyes. He absentmindedly marvelled over his own tiredness, he hadn't noticed before just how much energy it had taken him to stay in strict control of himself. Had it been worth it? Had it really been necessary? Sasuke found that he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, so he shut his brain down, just laying there, basking in the warmth that radiated from Naruto's body, a small smile on his lips.

A while later, Naruto began to stir, probably waking up. Sasuke's suspicions proved to be correct when he heard Naruto's voice, hoarse from sleeping, mumbling "Good morning". Sasuke smirked. "Hardly" he replied.

No, it definitely wasn't morning… so.. 'What's the time then..?' Sasuke wondered. It had got to be pretty late, they came to Naruto's apartment about 3 pm, and it had gone quite some time since then.

Not that it mattered. No one would care if he didn't show up at home, and… Sasuke cut the sentence short. He didn't want to think about his family, didn't want to face reality, and he sure as hell didn't want to go home.

To divert his thoughts from such things, he turned around to face Naruto, hoping the other boy wouldn't be able to read the slight worry and discomfort on his face. He was hoping in vain. As soon as Naruto saw his expression, his grin immediately faded away, his grip on Sasuke loosening. Sasuke looked at Naruto, a bit puzzled. What just happened? He wanted Naruto to hold him again, that way he felt incredibly safe, but he wasn't about to tell him that! Anyway, it was a bit late for that, 'cause Naruto was getting up, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Sasuke. "You alright?" he asked, a strange tone to his voice. Sasuke hesitantly nodded, then remembering that Naruto couldn't see him he 'mm'ed vaguely, wondering if there was something wrong with his friend. Naruto stood up, asking Sasuke if he wanted anything to eat, and then walked out of the room without further ado.

Sasuke stayed in bed for a little while, feeling as if he'd missed something - that just now wasn't Naruto-like behaviour at all… Well, he'd better get into the kitchen and eat something. Not that he was especially hungry, but he knew he had to eat anyway. Besides, he got more and more restless, being apart from Naruto, even though he knew that the other boy hadn't left him for real, that he simply was in the kitchen, cooking. Still… Sasuke shuddered, painful memories flowing into his mind, despite his efforts to keep them away.

Sasuke quickly got up, his uneasiness growing every second. 'I can't be alone, I just.. Where the hell is Naruto anyway!?' He rushed out of the room, heading to the kitchen, wanting to see the face of his best friend, needing the affirmation; that he indeed hadn't been abandoned.

He hurried into the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks. Naruto wasn't there.

Sasuke's stomach dropped. He just starred for a moment, and then the panic broke loose. He ran out of the room, searching the living room, the hallway and the bedroom at top speed, not allowing himself to even think about the possibility of Naruto being gone.

When he had looked in every room twice, he was frantic, almost hyperventilating. Naruto wasn't anywhere! 'He's GONE! No, he wouldn't.. But he's not here! What the.. _How could he just..!!_' But right then, a small door Sasuke hadn't noticed before opened, and Naruto stepped out, eyes searching for something, lightening up when they found Sasuke. "Hey, Sas-" he started, but couldn't continue since said raven haired boy jumped him, making them both fall down on the floor.

Sasuke was hysterical with relief, sobbing and breathing harshly into Naruto's shirt covered chest, holding on to him desperately.

If Naruto was surprised, he did a good job hiding it. He calmly put his arms around Sasuke, stroking his back. He didn't say anything, didn't ask any questions, and for that, Sasuke was thankful. He couldn't have given a proper answer even if he wanted to.

***

Naruto's POV

Naruto looked down at the not-so-calm boy in his lap and smiled. He didn't have to ask to know what had triggered the sudden frenzy in the other boy, his reaction upon seeing Naruto had made it very clear. He had been lonely, and thus worked himself up when he hadn't been able to find Naruto. 'I guess I should've known better than to leave him alone without telling him where I was going – he's not exactly stable right now, but really.. sometimes – a man needs to pee!' he chuckled slightly. 'But.. I thought he'd like some space..?' he remembered Sasuke's reaction upon waking up together; he barely answered when spoken to, and he looked uncomfortable. It was that moment Naruto remembered that Sasuke _wasn't_ the cuddling type, so he got wary and decided to give Sasuke some time alone. Apparently, time alone wasn't what Sasuke needed.

Naruto hadn't thought about the time at all since Sasuke's "collapse", but now, the clock on the wall was calling out to him. 11 o'clock. 'Whoa, time flies' Naruto thought, surprised. 'Well, then I guess I've got to hurry up with dinner!' For a moment he got lost in thought, wondering what to make, what Sasuke would like to eat, but then it hit him; Sasuke probably wouldn't be staying. He would want to go home, now that he'd calmed down, right? He'd pretty much been made to stay in the first place, so he'd most likely leave as soon as he realized that leaving was an option.

Naruto's stomach dropped at this, but he wouldn't make Sasuke stay any longer against his will, so he spoke to Sasuke in a supposed-to-be unaffected voice. "So, what do you want to do? You wanna go home? It is pretty late, I just noticed.."

Sasuke's reaction wasn't anywhere near the surprised happiness that Naruto had expected. On the contrary, he tensed up, quickly twisting in Naruto's arms so he could see his face, a near-frightened expression on his face. "You want me to leave?" he asked, his voice a whisper. Naruto started. "No! I mean, of course you can stay if you want to, but I don't want you to think I'm making you, and you sure seemed eager to get out of here earlier". Sasuke looked down, and Naruto thought he saw a faint blush spread on his face, but knowing Sasuke – not a person known to be blushing – he wasn't sure, it might just've been the light. He waited, but when Sasuke didn't say anything, he pressed on. "So..? What do you want?" When he got no visible reaction he continued. "You know, it's late, so if you wanna stay, you've got to call you parents and tell them. I don't want them to suspect me of kidnapping" he half joked, wanting Sasuke to say something. At the mention of his parents, Sasuke's head flew up, and then fell back down, but Naruto had seen his face, terror and resentment written on it. Naruto was slightly taken aback. What could Sasuke's parents have done to make their own son.. fear them? Hate them?

Naruto didn't know, but the one who did know was sitting straight in front of him. Naruto swallowed, this was obviously a touchy subject, but he kind of needed to know, wanted to help.. and it was quite obvious that Sasuke didn't want to return to his own home just yet, so.. in the meantime…

"Sasuke.. could tell me about your family?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, this chapter might not be too exiting, some of the action will return in the next chapter, though, when we get to know a little about Sasuke's past. **


End file.
